


all the time in the world

by reddieforlove



Series: Reddie Drabbles/Oneshots [11]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, just super super fluffy, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddieforlove/pseuds/reddieforlove
Summary: The kisses they’ve shared.





	all the time in the world

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt on tumblr - "are you upset with me"

The first time they kissed, Richie’s lips were stained blue. His fingertips were sticky from the candy he’d been eating. His hair was still wet from their swim through the quarry and there was a smudge of dirt over his cheek. Eddie could see why his mother hated Richie. He was everything she feared not for herself but for her son as well.

But it was ironic.

Everything that made Sonia Kaspbrak despise Richie Tozier was everything that made Eddie love him. His crass language. His loud volume. His skinned knees and messy hair and worn clothing. His loose laughter and bright eyes. His sharp elbows always nudging at Eddie’s side when he made a joke and his arm tossing over his shoulders with a “yowza!” when Eddie bit out a sarcastic response.

Eddie loved him.

It was a simple brush of lips. Richie’s lips were always chapped. Eddie’s hands pressed to his cheeks. Richie’s sticky fingers twisted into his shirt, pulling him in closer. The other Losers were still splashing in the quarry, not paying them any mind. Eddie pulled away and licked his lips, tasting the remnants of candy there. Richie stared at him with wide eyes, clearly wondering why now. Why when he was in the middle of a fantastical story, arms waving and Voices falling from his lips, did he decide to kiss him?

Eddie shrugged.

There was no reason. No catalyst. He didn’t have some striking realization because his love for Richie didn’t sneak up on him. It was there. It was always there. He didn’t need a reason to kiss him. He just did. Richie blinked twice and laughed happily, showing off crooked teeth and an equally blue tongue. Eddie smiled too, feeling whole.

The first time they kissed, Richie’s lips were stained blue.

* * *

The second time they kissed, Richie had tears on his cheeks. They were lying side-by-side on Eddie’s bed. Richie’s feet were hanging off the end, his hands clutching at his sides as he laughed. It was loud and beautiful, filling Eddie’s room. Maybe even the entire house. Eddie loved the sound of it. He loved that he was the reason it happened.

Richie laughed so hard he cried.

Eddie turned over onto his stomach, propping up on his elbows to watch. When Richie caught onto it, he started to sober up. Eddie reached out, poking him in the ribs. Another bark of laughter escaped from his mouth and he knocked Eddie’s hands away. Before he could wheeze out anything, Eddie pushed up and kissed him.

Richie stilled beneath him, taken by surprise once more. Eddie pressed a hand over his chest and felt his heart thudding quickly beneath his palm. The house was silent now, except for their soft breathing and the whisper of Richie’s fingers running through Eddie’s hair. Richie parted his lips just a little and Eddie gasped, pressing closer to him.

Richie’s hands dropped from his hair and suddenly his long fingers were attacking Eddie’s sides.

Eddie let out a sharp laugh and jerked away, trying to squirm out of his arms. Richie was relentless, flipping Eddie over onto his back to tickle him even more. Eddie laughed freely, gasping out Richie’s name and pulling at his hands until he yelled out for mercy and Richie sat back on his heels with a triumphant grin. Eddie sat up too, his stomach aching from laughter.

The third time they kissed, they both had tears on their cheeks.

* * *

The eleventh time they kissed, Richie had blood on his knuckles. Eddie tried to soothe the cuts with ointment and bandages but they still stung with every second that passed. There was a red mark on Richie’s cheek that would surely turn to a bruise. Eddie wouldn’t meet his gaze, even as he stepped away from where Richie leaned against Bill’s bathroom counter.

“Are you upset with me?” Richie asked in a low voice.

“No,” Eddie said.

He blamed himself, not Richie.

“I’m sorry,” Richie said, even though he really wasn’t.

Eddie finally looked up at him.

“You’re not,” he said, knowing him better than that.

“I’m not,” Richie agreed.

Eddie sighed, taking a step back towards him. The others were waiting to see if they were okay but he wasn't worried about them right now. He pressed his forehead to Richie’s and breathed him in, letting the touch and the proximity calm him. They were only trying to meet the others at the arcade. Well, Eddie was trying. Richie was screwing around, tugging him into an alley with a laugh on his lips.

The tenth time they kissed, a passing asshole from their school hissed a slur in their direction. Eddie got mad first. Richie tried to pull him away. The asshole spat in Eddie’s face. Richie threw the first punch and received two in return before he could respond with another. They didn’t make it to the arcade. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie in that cold bathroom, whispering out his name. Eddie responded with a gentle brush of his lips.

The eleventh time they kissed, Richie had blood on his knuckles.

* * *

The seventeenth time they kissed, Richie was breathless. Eddie could feel his pulse thrumming beneath his lips and every single hitching gasp in his throat. The sky outside the car was dark and the moon was the only light illuminating their entangled limbs. Eddie straddled Richie's lap in the backseat of his car and kissed all along his throat.

Richie’s hands grasped at his hips and disjointed words fell from his lips. Eddie relished in the groan he received when he nipped at his collarbone and tugged at his hair. He pulled away only to give Richie a chance to breathe, cheekily offering his inhaler. Richie grinned up at him, letting his head fall back against the seat behind him.

“No one asked you to stop,” he said, slipping his thumb beneath Eddie’s shirt to brush it over his heated skin.

“Shh,” Eddie said, cupping his cheek. “We have all the time in the world.”

Richie’s eyes shone in the darkness. Eddie rocked his hips slowly and earned a gasp. Richie’s chest rose and fell quickly with every move. His face was shadowed but Eddie could see the his swollen lips part and his long eyelashes brush his cheeks when his eyes squeezed closed. Leaning in, Eddie kissed him deeply, sweeping his tongue over his bottom lip and nipping at it.

“I love you,” Richie murmured against his lips.

Eddie pulled away, his eyes widening in surprise. Richie didn’t take it back, staring up at him with a heated gaze.

“You mean it?” Eddie breathed, his movements stilling.

Richie nodded, brushing Eddie’s hair away from his face.

“Known for a long time.”

The eighteenth time they kissed, Eddie was breathless.

* * *

Eddie lost count eventually. It didn’t matter.

Richie loved him.

He loved Richie.

They had all the time in the world.

And every kiss they shared was better than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
